thelastairbenderfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Airbender DVD/Blu-ray
The DVD and Blu-ray for the movie was released by Paramount Home Entertainment on November 16, 2010, A Blu-ray 3D version was also released on the same day, but as a Best Buy exclusive release.News flash on Blu-ray 3D release The Last Airbender grossed $12,757,094 and sold a total of 750,859 units in its first week on DVD.The-numbers.com The single disc DVD or Blu-ray versions include deleted scenes and outtakes, the featurette entitled “Origins of the Avatar”, which documents the creative transformation of the hit animated series to the big screen. The DVD/Blu-ray Combo includes a Digital Copy on the DVD, and has additional featurettes and only on the Blu-ray disc, boasting over two hours of in-depth, behind-the-scenes special features including a nine-part [[Discovering The Last Airbender|Discovering The Last Airbender]] documentary on the making of the film, picture-in-picture insights from the cast and crew that deconstruct some of the amazing action and visual effects sequences, and more. The Blu-ray discs feature high-definition (HD) content. The Blu-ray 3D disc only contains 2D and 3D versions of the film without any featurettes. Product Description The following product description also appeared on the back cover of the disc packaging: Experience the thrilling live-action adventure based on the hit Nickelodeon series . Join Aang, an extraordinary boy with incredible “bending” powers, as he journeys through an exotic land filled with magical creatures and powerful friends. As the Avatar, he is the only one who can end the age-old conflict between the four nations: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. An inspirational journey, The Last Airbender is exciting entertainment for the entire family! Versions Cover Art Single-disc DVD= |-| Single-disc Blu-ray= |-| DVD/Blu-ray Combo= |-| Blu-ray 3D= Contents The discs feature the following with the stated running time in minutes in MM:SS format: * Feature Film (103:00) * Origins of the Avatar (7:12) – Birth of the mythology from the original co-creators of the animated show, Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Concept art from the popular series provides further perspective into how the story would eventually reincarnate into an epic feature film * Deleted Scenes (total running time 11:11) ** Talk to the Dead (6:03) ** Water Teaches Us Emotion (1:25) ** Water Tribe Battle (1:46) ** Field Ablaze (1:57) * Outtakes (4:27) DVD/Blu-ray Combo The combo-pack include the following exclusive features on the Blu-ray, and only has the feature film and its a Digital Copy on the DVD. * [[Discovering The Last Airbender|Discovering The Last Airbender]] (nine-part documentary, total running time 57:20) *# Inspirations (5:37) – Co-creators of the show and M. Night Shyamalan give insight into the inner journey the characters take *# Spirituality (4:40) – Explore the deeper spirituality that colors The Last Airbender *# Heroes (5:47) – Aang, Katara and Sokka journey together to save the world; behind-the-scenes piece provides a closer look at these characters and the actors *# Greenland (8:00) – With sub-zero shoots on glaciers and frozen rivers, travel with the filmmakers to Greenland to meet the locals and experience the magnificent landscapes captured for the powerful opening of the film *# World (5:21) – The sets, props, costumes and make-up that helped bring to life four unique nations in the film, each with a distinct look and style *# Action (7:01) – With the film's "bending" rooted in Martial Arts, uncover Shyamalan's process with Noah Ringer to create complex, heart-pounding action sequences *# Effects (9:51) – Closer look at the jaw-dropping cinematography and special effects that were created to blend seamlessly with ILM's computer generated imagery *# Music (5:34) – Longtime creative collaboration between M. Night Shyamalan and composer James Newton Howard is celebrated in the film's sweeping score *# Finale (5:29) – The journey culminates in one breathtaking moment on the ice wall * Siege of the North (18:30) – Get transported to the frozen realm of the Northern Water Tribe and the largest indoor film set ever built on the U.S. east coast * Katara for a Day (5:35) – Spend a day on the set with Nicola Peltz * Avatar Annotations (Picture-in-picture commentary on select scenes) – Insights with cast and crew Blu-ray 3D The Blu-ray 3D disc only contains 2D and 3D versions of the film without any featurettes. Marketing A marketing program for the debut of the DVD/Blu-ray included the following elements: * A multi-million dollar media campaign across national television, including a primetime TV roadblock the night before street, an extensive promotion across all Nickelodeon channels and a massive online campaign. * Comprehensive publicity outreach further bolstered by talent support to garner millions of impressions throughout print, TV and online outlets. * Promotional partnerships, including DVD instant-win and rebate offers on six million packages of Land O’Frost® lunchmeats in the U.S. The multi-faceted campaign was also highlighted by utilizing The Dove Foundation’s “Family-Approved” Seal® and viral marketing initiatives leading up to and through the holiday season. References